A Brotherhood Betrayal
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: "How could you! He was my Friend!" "Calm yourself! It had to be done…" "But why Lucien!"
1. How It All Began

I don't own Oblivion

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: This is a story about my character. It's about how I felt when I first completed the Dark Brotherhood mission. I actually completed it on the file 'Seth'.

A Brotherhood Betrayal

Summery: "How could you?! He was my Friend!" "Calm yourself! It had to be done…" "But why Lucien?!"

Chapter 1-What started it all

(Seth's POV)

I know what you're thinking. "Not another depressed dunmer" Well guess what. I'M NOT DEPRESSED! Even if I was, you would be too if your best friend was skinned and hung by his legs from a ceiling right in front of you! I can tell that you're confused. Well, let me tell you a little story. I'm no ordinary dunmer. Thanks to my friend Vincente, I am a vampire. My favored weapon is a dagger of heat and frost. I call in Frost Bite. It doesn't really use heat. I just say it does to scare all the folk.

Oh, right! The story! I completely forgot. No, you get no apologies from me! Just hear my tale and you will understand my life. First off, my name is Seth, you speak a word of it and you will not leave…Who am I fooling, I've been among the walking dead for a long time so you don't have to worry. Just don't say my name to my kin folk. Now here we go.

OOOOOOOOOO

My life started out in the imperial city where I was born. My family was poor but kind none the less. They would help people who were poorer than us. But when I was born which was in the arcane university, one of the top mages had found that I had a heart destined for death and destruction. Being the cowards they were, left me on the streets when I was six.

When I was ten, the chapel people found me and took me in their home. They taught me the basics of fighting. They never knew what I was destined to become. But that one night when I was twenty, one of the mages had heard where I lived and tried to warn the people of the chapel of what I was to become.

My caretakers did not listen however and ignored the warning. I knew they had to be silenced for good. They knew too much. So one-by-one I killed and slain them. Sending them to their cold dooms. Once they were all silenced, I hid their bodies in a couple of barrels. If anyone asked, I'll say they abandoned the place. But the next night, I was visited by a man I've come to know as Lucien. He was like a father to me.

I can still remember that day after killing Valen Dreth. I got the privilege to become a night walker myself. But the problem was, I never wanted to become one. I didn't pay attention to what was being said to me and accepted by mistake. I woke up with the cure running through my veins. I stayed a vampire, not knowing the cure. I worked for the brotherhood better now thanks to my immortality.

It had its disadvantages though. I had to drink blood once a day so I couldn't get hurt in the sun. But my eyes do burn badly even with the blood going through my body. It wasn't long before Vincente and I became friends, and I had to kill them all. Their screams filled my body with pleasure. But there was one left.

The original vampire himself. Vincente, my friend. He stood in a corner of his room. "Why, dear brother? Why?" He asked me, almost sobbing. "Love hurts…" I said darkly. That's when I gave him the final blow. Tears wanted to come out but I refused them. No vampire should cry over the loss of another. It was un-natural.

Days afterward, I found out that I had been sent to kill the other members of the Dark Hand. And that's where my story really begins.

-o-

I ran into the HQ of the Dark Hand. And I stopped suddenly, shocked at the sight of my best friend, skinned, hanged and organ less. No stomach, not liver, nothing left but bones and mussel. I rushed to the hanging body only to be held back by the male members of my so called family.

"How could you?! He was my Friend!" I yelled and struggled against the other Dark Hand members. "Calm yourself! It had to be done…" responded the female. I didn't care about their names. "But why Lucien?!" I shouted and stopped struggling. The female walked in front of me. "He was a traitor…You have to understand that…" She said softly and harshly like a gentle imperial guard captain. I looked at the floor in shock.

They actually thought that Lucien was the traitor?! No! He died for nothing! They murdered him without cause! The guys noticed I stopped struggling and let me go. And I sank to my knees muttering 'no' over and over silently to myself. Then I held onto myself by the shoulders. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I looked ridiculous. Especially for a vampire.

The female noticed this. "Vampire Dunmer, On your feet and quit your mourning. It's weak and pathetic." She commanded softly but harshly. I stood up slowly. My eyes went cold as cold could be. "I'll give you a few days to get over your soft spot. We can't have any wimps." She said harshly again and walked away. I stomped outside in a pout and climbed to the roof of the building.

It was still night time. Once I was sitting on the roof, I pulled out a dead person's head I had found in the light house. I looked at it and inspected it on my hand. "Guess you don't have to worry about seeing any death." I said to it. I got no answer. I never expected one anyway. I put it back in my black robe I had taken from a dead body. I looked at the moon and sighed. This curse was bad enough but now I had to share it without the help of my only friend?!

I stood up and yelled really loud to the sky, hoping that sithis or the nine would hear me. I didn't care which anymore. "WHAT MORE CAN YOU TAKE AWAY FROM ME?!" What I shouted. I sat back down and hugged my knees. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe I was getting soft in my age. I was turned into a vampire at the age twenty but in reality, though I may not look it, I was thirty-six years old. Stupid immortality and internal youth.

'_Now I am truly alone in the world.'_

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Seth is actually more evil than that and he didn't whine about being alone. He actually wanted a challenge but it's pretty late. I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Blood, Garlic, TRAP!

I don't own Oblivion

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 2

Garth was a normal Breton. Except that she was a imperial warrior, a higher rank of a guard. But not as high as a captain. "WHAT MORE CAN YOU TAKE AWAY FROM ME?!" Shouted the voise of s distressed Dunmer. It was miles and miles away. She just sat in her house and shook her head and went back to her paper work on her desk. She was assigned to get a Black Hand member that had been arrested for 61 days.

_Name: Seth Gorgon_

_Race: Dunmer_

_Hair color: Black_

_Skin: Pale green/grey_

_Infamy: 35_

_Fame: 5_

_Days jailed: 61_

_Items stolen: 272_

_Trespasses: 0_

_Assaults: 27_

_Murders: 17_

_Largest Bounty: 2000_

_Creatures Killed: 204_

_People killed: 107_

**(A/N: This is his real info on my copy of the game)**

But her eyes widened when she saw this:

_Days as Vampire: 50_

_Necks bitten: 4_

_Member of: Fighters guild, Mages guild, Dark Brotherhood, Dark hand, Thieves guild _**(A/N: I just added that last part)**

She sighed in relief. He hadn't bitten to kill yet. Just to survive. She looked over Seth's record again and held the paper up. How they found out what guilds he was in was beyond her. But none the less, she was assigned to rid the world of this pest once and for all.

Garth got her armor on, strapped on her bow and arrows and a sword. Then she walked out to the fighter's guild in Chorrol. That's where he was spotted last and so she had to speak to an old friend, Oreyn.

-o-

(With Seth)

(Seth's POV)

I did not know how long I had sat on that roof in depression and…fear? Fear?! That wasn't fear! I jumped and landed flat on my stomach. It felt like fear that ran through me but it was just a sense that allowed vampires to detect a living victim that was near. But I rarely used it. I mostly could smell them. It helped when I used Hunter's sight. The stuff that comes off them when I use that spell is their sent. To other vampires, it detects life but mine is off by a lot. Not only do I see in the dark, but I can smell the invisible smoke that comes off of their bodies when the spell is activated.

With the waving of my hands, the dark world around me glowed with bright blue and I had night vision. The invisible puffs of smoke reached my nose and I smelled hungrily like a wolf on a hunt but I kept put.

It was coming from under me. I turned to look down and I saw a foolish mage. An aged and balding high elf. His sent was strong. And I haven't fed that night. My lips drooled with my hunger. No longer could I keep myself from attacking the man…

…I had a wonderful feast.

After that was done, I saw a giant rat scurrying away from me, a packet of blood tied to its back. I was blinded by hunger that second and followed the rat the best I could but it was faster than a normal one. "Get back here!" I yelled at it. I turned a corner past a tree and stopped.

It let me right to a rat farm. It was full of rats in one pen. I got in a sniffed around but that got me hungrier. "Rat I need a rat…Yes, one with a package for meeeee…" I laughed hysterically. All this blood. So many rats. But I was looking for one specific one. I was going insane with hunger!

I tried to stop myself. But my mind no longer had control over my body and my vampirism did what it did best, it made me drink all the blood of every rat until none were left alive. I calmed down and looked around and my jaw felt like it hit the ground. "It's not even here!" I yelled out in anger and shook my fist.

That's when I resorted to sniffing. Nothing. Only the sent of water reached my nose. I tried again. Still no blood. Again. See previous answer. I growled in frustration and I tried again over and over until my nose was sore and I had to stop and rest. I started to head back to the other members of the Black Hand but stopped myself. I couldn't go back to a place where my best friend was murdered.

Instead, I went to my home, Deepscorn Hollow. I had inherited it from a relative that was a vampire also. The bed was a coffin and I had a real meal in the cell that could not be awoken. Soon, I had arrived and was greeted by my servant, who was in a black robe as well. "Greetings master." He said dully. I don't think he likes me much but I'm the vampire in the group.

I just walked past him and to my room which held my coffin and a bunch of ingredients for potions on my desk. My coffin rested in the center of the room and I got in. When I was all the way in, the lid closed on me and I fell into a deep sleep. I was awoken rudely by the sent of garlic filling my nose.

I used my spell and opened my eyes. My coffin was filled with garlic! I couldn't breath! I tried to sit up but my head banged on the lid. I rubbed my head then tried to open it, it was locked and chained shut from the outside. I growled and banged my fists hard on it. "LET ME OUT!!" I yelled and thrashed in my coffin. My thrashing was so fierce; even I felt my coffin shake with such force. I felt like ripping the lid off its hinges.

The harsh laugh of a female Breton hit my ears. That only made me bang and thrash harder as my eyes lit up until they were as red as they could get. She was the one who locked me in! And with all this garlic, I was sure to die a slow and painful agonizing death! I'm not ashamed to admit it but, I was scared.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Whew! (rubs forehead) That's a keeper. How was it? Good? Bad? You tell me.


	3. If You Were Gay

I don't own Oblivion

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: **If you find something offensive in this chapter then, I am terribly sorry and I hope you forgive me. **There, I said it. That's an apology to anyone who is mad at this now here we go with the chapter.

Chapter 3

(Seth's POV)

My eyes were closed when I regained consciousness. The sent of more than one person was in the new room with me. I kept my eyes closed and listened to them.

"How long will he stay asleep?"

"I don't know. We better get to work or we'll be in trouble. Especially if this blood sucker wakes up."

"Yes. Let's go ahead and start."

"Wait! We best use the spell in case he ever woke up."

"You're right. Go ahead."

I gasped as cold hands touched my bare chest and a spell was activated. I blacked out into a sea of memories of when I was a kid.

_When Seth was twelve_

"_Hurry up, Seth!" A kajiit called out to Seth. She was the same age as him. Seth and she were going to see the march of the anvil guards as they headed off to war. Seth laughed and ran faster to his friend until he and she were by each other's sides. Soon they were there at the chapel and waited. They stood in a crowed as the guards walked by, swords in hands._

_The two orphan kids stared in amazement as the soldiers walked by. Suddenly, a huge fire ball as big as a boulder slammed into the chapel. Seth gasped as a huge chunk fell to his friend. An oncoming orc male saw Seth and grabbed and took him away from the falling pieces._

"_No!" Seth cried out. He reached to where his friend was and saw how she froze when she saw the boulder falling at her. "Karen! Get out of the way!" Seth yelled out. But the orc fell and Seth blacked out when his head hit the ground._

_When Seth woke up, the orc that had tried to get him away from the rubble was dead and covered in blood. Seth gasped and crab crawled away then looked at the city of anvil. It all was destroyed. Buildings were even on fire. Seth ran back to the chapel and saw Karen's dead body, crushed under the bolder that fell at her._

_Seth sunk to his knees and gripped both his shoulders in fear. And whimpered and sobbed to himself at the sight._

_Back to the present_

My teeth were clenched when I woke up. My eyes shot open and I saw I was on a cold table. I looked down and hissed. My stomach was cut wide open so much I could see my organs. I turned away and hissed as the pain began to come to me. It was so much pain that I couldn't describe how much it hurt.

"He's awake!"

"Put him back to sleep!"

The cold hands touched me again and I fell back asleep. The pain subsided.

_When Seth was twenty (Before vampirism transformation)_

_Seth stomped into the Dark Brotherhood hideout and tore off his hood in frustration. "What's wrong brother?" The male argonian asked and walked up to him. Seth sighed. "My life sucks." He groaned. The argonian looked puzzled. "Why do you say that?" He asked the dunmer._

"_I hate these bar jobs! It's always subduing gay guys, kill him, and get a reward! I'm sick of it!" Seth yelled. The argonian laughed. "What are you sick of. The reward or subduing gay guys?" He asked in a laughed and took Seth's hood from Seth. Seth growled._

"_Both! Who needs rewards?! I just enjoy killing." He said as he turned to the argonian and gave a scary, evil, and dark face. The argonian laughed. "That's why we're here. I'm surprised at you for not liking subduing gay people. You are gay." The argonian said in another laughed and played around with the hood in his hands._

_Seth growled. "I AM NOT GAY!" He yelled. The argonian faced the dunmer in surprise. "Oh, really? Well what about-"Seth interrupted him. "That was ONE time! I was drunk!" Seth yelled._

"_Then what about the time-"_

"_High. So very…very high…" Seth sighed._

_The argonian started to get defensive. "Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of! It's just the way you are! Everybody knows that. It's ok to admit you're position. We'll still consider you part of the family." This time it was Seth to get defensive._

"_I told you before and I'll say it again…I'm Straight!" He yelled and walked away from the argonian. Or more like raged away. The argonian looked at the retreating form of the dunmer, then to the hood in his hands, then back to the dunmer. Then he ran after Seth._

"_Seth, Don't you want you're hood?!" He yelled as he held the hood in the air like a flag as he ran to the dunmer._

_Back to the present_

I groaned as I began to regain consciousness. My hand felt around the area I was at and felt grass. I opened my eyes to find my whole body bare and my stomach all sown up. The stitches were going up and down my stomach neatly. Nothing out of place on it.

I groaned and rubbed my head in pain. "What did they do to me?" I asked in an excruciating groan. That's when I felt a warm liquid going up my throat. I bent forward and vomited between my legs.

My headache was horrible but my stomach was worse. Who could have done that to me? I looked into my pack that was beside me and only found loose clothing. I put on my black robe and black hood. I stood up and walked away.

A snort followed me. I pushed some bushes out of the way and there was Shadowmare. She saw me and snorted in glee at seeing that I was near her. She walked over to me and I climbed on her saddle in agonizing pain. She must have sensed it and began walking slowly and carefully away. Soon we were at the stables of…of… my head hurts too much to think of its name but it is where the dark brotherhood's hideout is. I got off her saddle in pain and walked through the gate.

As always and expected, people began to flee. "Ashborn!" They shouted and ran in fear. It happened everyday when I was in town. You grow to get used to it. What scared me more than anything was that I found guys attractive and I was horrified at females. UGH! My head must be out of the loop. I hid behind a building and checked myself. Nope. I was still male. I growled and walked away. Something was wrong with my head. I soon reached the well and jumped in it, going to my dead vampire friend's bed, and having a long rest.


	4. Blood! Blood! Blood! I need it!

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 4- Revenge, Revenge, Revenge!

**Seth's POV**

They're at it again. They think they can make it all better for me. Nothing would take this curse away. The curse I had to carry. With the cut on my eye that never would heal completely, I was bound in chains in the darkest part of the forest, deep in a cave. How, you may ask, did I get here like this?

After I had a long rest, I went berserk and attacked everyone. Cold blooded murder. They deserved it though. They all will pay for what they did to Lucien. I found out the reason I found male attracting. It was their blood that I craved. Not anything else. Just thinking of the blood from other males made my teeth grow.

I pull on my chains that bided me to the wall of the cave. They just rattled, not giving in to my tugging. I had more strength than any other person, for I was an immortal vampire. I yelled out a blood curdling scream, one that told everyone that something lurked in here. These chains were enchanted by the Black Hand's best mage.

They locked me in here to; hopefully, turn me 'sane' again. I wasn't insane in the first place. No one even knew I was in here. Only the Dark Hand did. The planned to keep me here for all eternity. I never stopped my struggling each and every time. Each day that passed, I kept struggling until my wrists would bleed. Bleed the blood of my victims that is.

Finally, I decided to rest while my wrists healed. I just stood there, my head held down. They think they can break me!? Well they can't! I will get revenge on my friend! Ok, I'll admit that I can hold a grudge as long as life itself. My immortal life that is!

I gave a hard tug but the chains didn't brake. They just rattled. I sat down but the chains held my hands and wrists up in the air. The chains we not long enough for me to sit down with my arms down with me. My hands held the chains tight and I pulled myself up back to my feet.

The smell of blood reached my nose. It was a rat. I went crazy. For I haven't had blood in who knows how long. I lunged at the rat but the chains just pulled me back and I hit the wall. The rat sat a safe distance from me. I sat there in my sack pants. After I had attacked the, the dark hand took all my stuff and put it in my mansion, leaving me here with nothing but sack pants.

I fell to my knees and sobbed. Then I shook my head. I shouldn't cry! I was still the listener of the Dark Hand! Even though they locked me up here and forgot about me. I put my head down, to look at the floor. Than I heard the door creek.

**Shadow's POV**

I am a Breton around the age of sixteen. I am guy and a new apprentice in the Dark Brotherhood. The blood on the walls was dried and has been dry for over twenty years. Our listener, that would come here every now and then, was there. She too was an apprentice when it happened.

Her listener was a vampire dunmer who went crazy one day and attacked them. None of them were killed but they were really injured. She said that if he wasn't so tired, he would have killed them all in one swipe. He was just that strong. My mother was a Dark Hand listener who was in love with the crazy vampire but he was so absorbed in the loss of his friend that he didn't notice.

But she felt sorry for him. Even though they all knew that he would have snapped one day. They just hoped it wasn't so soon. He was their best fighter. We currently moved into the vampire's room (I was never told his name) and locked the door. This place was being attacked by imperial guards. They had found us thanks to my brother's constant going in and out of the entrance. Why didn't our special door work!? Why!?

I looked to our listener. She grabbed my hand tightly.

"Take this key! And find our old listener! He's the only one who can kill all of these imperial guard scums!" She demanded and forced the key into my hand.

I put the key into my pocket and ran to the stairs that led to the top room. Slowly, I raised the lid. No guards yet. They all were busy with the bottom door. I got out quietly. Then I ran to the well ladder and climbed it. Once I was out, I felt a bulge in my other pocket. My listener had given me more keys. Like two more.

I ran to the out side the gate and to the direction of the cave the rumors said he was in.

It took a week to get there. And it was not fun. I was exhausted when I got there. I sat down and rested.

It took me and hour just to get fully rested.

I fought with the lock. I had trouble figuring out which one I had to use. One key was for the well, one was for the door,

"What is this last one for?" I asked to no one when I managed to unlock the door. I went in. A rat came at me in an instant. I slashed it with my club.

I fought 50 enemies by the time I reached the entrance of the one that held the listener. I opened it slowly, afraid of what I might see. And when I did, I saw him lift his head to see who had opened the door. I saw him looking at me hungrily. I pulled out a leather sack that I had filled with rat blood when I got in here.

I held it out at arms length and he practically jumped at me. I tossed it to him and he caught it in his teeth. Then he used his fangs to puncture holes in it and drank it greedily. Finally he finished and he licked what ever blood he could off his lips.

**Seth's POV**

The blood was so delicious! But I was still hungry! I needed more! Then I remembered my training. I need to control the hunger. If I don't I'll go insane…not that people don't think I'm already insane.

The Breton slowly walked up to me cautiously. I watch him walk up to me. Such carefulness. His blood was still to pure for my taste but it drove me crazy for it. I don't remember a lot of it but he fed me lovely rat blood. I downed it as quick as I could. I was still hungry but it wasn't as bad as before.


	5. Home for the Crinimally Insane

I don't own oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 5 – Home for the criminally insane.

Behan was a Breton who worked in the old building where they housed those pathetic people who had lost their minds in any way possible. Currently he was headed to the room that housed their most recent patient. A dunmer with almost algae green skin and black around his eyes. His red eyes were normal for his race except they were now wide and wild as he glanced around the room.

Behan open the door just in time to see the wooden stool go flying through the open doorway and smash on the wall before he walked into the room to see the dunmer in black robes, huddled in a corner of the dimly lit room. The nurse seemed agitated but brightened when she saw him.

"Thank goodness. I had to use so many spells on this one that I don't know which on is affective on him." She exclaimed and ran over to him and handed him a scroll which he opened. Behan studied the scroll intensively. This elf had thought he was a vampire and when crazy over the sight of his dead friend. Or that's what they believed happened. His mutterings were often misinterpreted.

"Have him set to treatment level two. We're going to snap him out of this insane state of mind of his if it kills him."

With that, he left the patient and nurse with the elf's violent hallucinations.

OUTTUO

He knew he was being taken from the dark. He had often questioned if it was safe to be dragged out. Least the rat with the bag of blood strapped on its back get them. A small Lucien had followed him here and tormented him by hanging from the windows or dancing around. Hmmm….He wasn't hungry. He was in a dark room. It was cold and bleak. He liked it here. Oh yes. Him and the small Lucien both liked it. Maybe he could handle being a prisoner of the dawn.

Metal around his wrist. No need. No since. He would not leave. Heavy water coming in the room. Not good. But he wouldn't die. Oh no, Lucien wouldn't let him. No, no.

INNI

She watched her patient who sat in the water room. The waves would push and pull him against the sharp rocks of the room all night. But the disturbing thing was that he wouldn't scream or cry. He just looked happy and pleased.


End file.
